A bride for Aya
by Starskysea
Summary: A total Furuba randomness that I invented in a state of delirium. R&R...especially the latter. The story's all about how Ayame goes around looking for a bride! Wonder who it will be...


Ayame walked into Hatori's office with a big smile on his face.

"Ha'ri", he yelled, prancing around the room while throwing little paper butterflies all over the place. "Ha'ri, Ha'ri, Ha'ri! I'm getting married!"

"You are?" asked a mildly surprised Hatori. "May I inquire as to who the bride will be?"

"Oh, shoo! I haven't decided yet. But Ha'ri, isn't this such great news!?" answered Ayame, completely oblivious to the fact that he was being utterly ridiculous, at least by Hatori's standards.

Hatori stared at his friend for a while with a skeptic expression on his face, then sighed.

"Fine, it's great news, but Aya, I've got some work to do now, so if you don't mind leaving it would greatly oblige me…" Hatori cringed internally, waiting for exuberant remonstrations and maybe even one of Ayame's petty fits.

"Oh yeah! Great idea Ha'ri, I'll go tell Gure-nii right away! He will be sooooo happy!"

The worried sea-horse let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, you do that. And I'll finish filling up these forms. Goodbye Aya!"

So, Ayame, the handsome snake, made his way to the house of his loyal canine companion, Shigure.

"Gure-nii-chan! You will never believe the grand news!" exclaimed Ayame, skipping about and throwing paper flowers all around the room.

"Aya-nii-chan! Grand news? Tell me now!" exclaimed Shigure as he joined Ayame, skipping about and throwing papers from the manuscript of his latest novel in the air.

"Gure-chan. I am getting MARRIED!" shrieked Ayame with a look of utter bliss on his face.

"WHAT?" yelled Shigure. "Are you telling me that you're marrying behind my back?! And with WHOM?"

"Oh dear, that's just the problem, Gure, I don't know yet! I seriously thought you would help me decide", sighed Ayame, calming down considerably and settling himself on the sofa.

"Ah! Of course Aya-chan, my beautiful princess. I shall help you find the perfect groom, aka myself", said Shigure placidly while picking up the scattered manuscript.

"Nooooooooo Gure! I am in the middle of a large dilemma, for you see, my male senses have awoken and are desiring a bride, not a groom", stated Ayame sadly.

"Oh, Aya-chan. I am ready to become a transvestite for you, my love!" whispered Shigure gravely.

"I do not doubt that you are, Gure-chan…but can you cook?"

"No", alleged Shigure with a look of sheer despair on his face. "But I'm good at ordering food from restaurants", he proudly declared.

"Oh, Gure-chan, I am assured that you can, but I really don't think it's the best idea!" observed an exasperated Ayame.

"Alright!" acknowledged Shigure assuming the disposition of a resigned yet handsome man. "Then why don't you marry Tohru?

"Indeed, Gure-chan, you are a genius! I should have thought of that before", Ayame told his bosom friend with glee.

"I know, beloved Aya, I know. I'm always right, aren't I?!"

"You always, are! Then I shall go and design a wedding dress for both of us immediately!" exclaimed Ayame before running out of the room.

"Shouldn't he ask Tohru first?" asked Yuki, who had, unnoticed, been following the conversation with amusement.

"I don't think Tohru would be too happy if she knew, would she?", reflected Shigure, "so I suppose it's better this way".

"You sure are two idiots", sighed Yuki leaving the room so as not to catch their mental illness.

"They say 'happy as an idiot'"! yelled Shigure after him.

"They say 'dumb as an idiot', and that, if you'll agree, is closer to the truth!" yelled Yuki back.

"Oh, Yun-Yun, what can I do, you are always right!" agreed Shigure enthusiastically.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" shouted Yuki so loud that the whole house shook.

And that was the end of that!

Ayame did make two wedding dresses, a gorgeous white one for his bride and a vivid yellow one for himself, but finally, he married Mine, and they lived happily ever after.

Tohru never found out about how close she had come to being Ayame's wife, but I'm sure you'll all agree it's much better that way! And we don't want Kyo to get all jealous now, do we…? ;P


End file.
